Astrological Love Test
by KSA Key-chan
Summary: Some kind of omake to "Birds Of A Feather". This is what the boys end up doing once they're bored enough to do so.


A/N: I should be updating my longer fics. I know. Writer's block is _not_ fun, especially when it's been stubbornly sitting there for over a month. But I think that if I managed to write this, I should finally be able to get something done on the other fics. Hopefully. I also plan on changing from 'asslong penname' to something along the lines of 'KSA Key-chan', maybe 'Key--chan' (because just 'Key-chan' is already taken) Long live our Army~

Disclaimer: Characters of this fic are Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji, Saguru, (OC) Kazuki Kudo/aka Conan, a quick appearance of Yukiko, and mentionings of (OC) Arina Rouya, (OC) Tracy Jinamai/aka TJ and (OC) Thomas Sutekon. You don't need to have read "Birds Of A Feather", but it'll make more sense to you if you have.  
______________________________________________________________

Due to lack of creativity and a heavy feeling labelled boredom, Shinichi, Kazuki and Kaito were all three currently on the net; staring at the same screen. Shinichi was the one holding the mouse and clicking pretty much wherever Kaito told him to, since Kazuki wasn't making any requests and Shinichi didn't have any better ideas either. They had watched a couple movies, played a few games, listened to some songs they liked-

"Oh hey, Shinichi! Click on that!"

Shinichi stared at the target for a moment before clicking on it. He decided to not wonder why Kaito had told him to check out a _love test_ website. Either way, he just let Kaito direct him to the astrology part (oh_ please_-) and clicked on "Gemini" as Kaito asked how much of a good pairing the website thought they made.

"_Gemini and Gemini_-"

"Kaito, I'm supposedly Taurus." Shinichi interrupted.

"Yes I know, but we have to do it according to when we were _really_ born. It's not like Kazu-chan doesn't know anyway."

"Please don't call me that." Kazuki groaned painfully, but Kaito completely ignored that and propped the chibi-tantei on his lap despite the shrunken detective's protests, proceeding to read the Gemini/Taurus instead.

"_Gemini and Taurus: This is not a good connection for the Bull. Your lack of routine upsets this steady sign. You find Taureans far too dull for your liking and will tend to wander early into the relationship_."

The boys blinked at the description. There was a moment of silence before Shinichi turned his head and gave his partner a deadpanned look.

"_Sooooo_, apparently I'm far too dull for your liking?"

"That, Shinichi-"

And before Shinichi knew it, Kaito had already snatched the mouse out of his hand and changed to the "Taurus" section-

"_Taurus and Gemini: Gemini's lack of respect for possessions and stability will drive you up a wall. You aren't spontaneous enough for the versatile Twin._"

-grinning at the detective while pointing at a piece of the description.

"-is because you aren't spontaneous enough! Now you know why you never catch me on heists."

"Because you are the most illogical being in the entire universe, you dolt." Kazuki snorted, poking Kaito in the ribs.

"Stop it!" the magician thief giggled as he tried to swat the detective's finger away.

"Actually, I might just kill you off doing this."

"I hate you."

"Why don't you put up with Hattori then?"

Kaito blinked at Shinichi as the latter grabbed the mouse again and went back to the "Gemini" section.

"_Gemini and Aries: This is one of your best matches. You both have a high energy, a thirst for adventure and spontaneity. Passionate, sudden and compelling this union can last_."

From the look on Kaito's face, Shinichi figured he was actually _considering_ it. After a while, Kaito finally said:

"Tantei-han is a good guy, but I don't know about us actually being together like that- hey, just a thought, what does it say about me and Hakuba?"

Shinichi scrolled down while Kazuki shot Kaito a questioning look.

"Why would you want to know _that_?"

"Because us three reading astrological compability like a bunch of school girls is _fun_."

"_Gemini and Virgo: This is not the best union. The practical Virgo views you as being disorganized and frivolous. You on the other hand don't think that the Virgoan knows how to have a good time_."

They blinked.

They stared.

They burst out laughing.

At that very same moment, Yukiko opened the door and walked in with a big smile, closely followed by Heiji and Saguru.

"Hei-chan and Sa-chan are here!" she cooed. "You seem to be having fun, though. Are you gonna let me in on it?"

"Sorry, Kaa-san, but I think what we're currently doing is best left between us guys." Shinichi said through a fit of chokes and giggles.

Yukiko pouted, but left them alone anyway, closing the door behind her and leaving the five boys to themselves in Shinichi's bedroom. He and Kazuki would deal with her later. Kaito pulled up another couple of chairs with a snap of his fingers as the two new arriving boys sat down.

"Long story short, we are match-making between ourselves on a love-compability site." Kaito grinned. Heiji started chocking and Saguru's eyes widened. Kazuki was still trying to get over the Gemini/Virgo that Shinichi had scrolled away to hide it.

"And what are you doing _that_ for?" the blond detective asked.

"Ah, look Kaito." Shinichi said, making the magician turn his head back to the screen. "The first sentence from the other side sums it up rather nicely."

"_Virgo and Gemini: Not a chance_."

Kazuki grinned at a Kaito who looked like he was going to die.

"Tha' sounds more like somethin' that fits Hakuba an' me." Heiji remarked.

"You and Kaito would make a good pair, though." Kazuki smiled as he grabbed the mouse out of Shinichi's hand and checked up "Aries".

"_Aries and Gemini: Wonderful alliance. This is an exciting sexual encounter that can in fact last. Both you and Gemini are so spontaneous and full of life that there is no time for either of you to become bored_."

Heiji raised an eyebrow, staring at the paragraph for a moment, then smirked. He turned to Kaito.

"Kuroba, is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?" Heiji asked innocently.

"Why, Hattori, there are- of course- many things I am not telling you! Though I do request to confess something."

"What is it?"

"I always knew we were destined to be together."

Kaito and Heiji looked at each other for a while. The three others stared at them. Until the two boys had to look away from each because they couldn't take it anymore. Kaito was better than Heiji at containing mad giggling.

"I am starting to believe I should best leave." Saguru said, standing up from his chair.

"Look Shinichi, here's you and Hakuba." Kaito smirked, making Saguru roll his eyes.

"_Taurus and Virgo: Problems usually arise in the bedroom, however in all other areas you and your Virgoan will do remarkably well._"

"Is that supposed to mean that the way we get along depends in which room we're standing?" Shinichi asked, Saguru giving the lot a deadpanned look.

"I am going now." Saguru declared, heading for the door again.

"Hakuba! You like Arina-chan, right?" Kaito called after him, making Saguru stop and turn with a sigh to look at the teen magician.

"Rouya-san is a wonderful friend, but I wouldn't want it to go much further than that. What about _you_?"

"Same. She's like a twin sis to me, actually. Oh hey- check it up anyway." And so that's what Shinichi did. Saguru stood in the middle of the room arms crossed and waited, if only to hear the answer before leaving.

"_Gemini and Leo: This is not a bad connection. You both complement one another. The generous Lion will bend to whatever you want as long as you let your flattering silver-tongue lead the way_."

"That certainly describes Kuroba quite nicely." Saguru stated blankly, deserving himself a tongue stuck out at him.

"Believe it or not, I actually agree." Heiji added. The threesome blue-eyed boys stared at him in shock, and even Saguru blinked. Kazuki checked for a fever, and Kaito leered at him.

"I know what." Kaito said darkly, turning to the screen and immediately searching through the site again. "I'm putting you up with TJ."

"What?!"

"_Aries and Pisces: Sexually this is not a bad alliance_- no wonder, TJ only looks so much like a girl- (Heiji glared at Kaito) -_but you temperaments are just so different that it does put a strain on the relationship. You could never handle the Fishes emotional whims for any length of time_."

"They're right, I don' think I could. I'd rather put up with-"

"Thomas-kun!" Kaito grinned, making Heiji groan.

"_Aquarius and Aries: This is an excellent match. You both enjoy a large variety of entertainment. A truly adventuresome union as long as neither one of you tries to dominate or regulate activities_."

"I couldn't imagine Sutekon as being able to dominate." Shinichi remarked. However he _did_ smirk at the mental image of Heiji and Thomas dating. Heiji simply deadpanned.

"I just wondered-" Kazuki interjected, making everyone look at him. "We all know that TJ and Arina-chan are more or less an item, right? What do you think the website says about them?"

The questions was mostly answered by a few shrugs. Kazuki took control over the mouse once more and clicked on "Pisces", scrolling down.

"_Pisces and Leo: You are doomed in this alliance_."

It took Shinichi all strength and effort mustered together to turn the computer off and open the bedroom window, because if they had gotten to the point where even Saguru had to use a wall as a support, then it was getting deadly. They didn't have the courage- or the oxygen- to read what else it said anyway.  
**______________________________________________**

A/N: Because I'm evil and we all know it. And I _did_ use an actual site for these, even though I don't necessarily believe in them (they say for example that Cancer and Cancer is a horrible match, but I personally believe that with compromise it can be one of the best possible matches) Go on www(dot)lovetest(dot)com and scroll down to the little pink window, you'll find the stuff there. Please review!


End file.
